pokemoninsurgencefandomcom-20200213-history
Midna Town
Midna Town is peaceful town connecting Route 1 to Route 2 with a Trainer School and a mine to the north. Walkthrough When first entering town * A child prevents the player from leaving towards Route 2 in the southwest, so look for Nora in the Trainer School in the northwestern section of town. * After speaking with the teacher in the Trainer School, head into the Midna Mine to search for Nora. After finding Nora * Return to the Trainer School and speak with the teacher. * Complete the trainer tournament by defeating all three of the trainers that the player is paired against. * After receiving the rewards for winning the tournament, leave the school and then leave Midna Town through Route 2 in the southwest. Places of interest Trainer School A school for Pokémon Trainers is situated in the northwestern corner of town. Though nothing of interest occurs until its star student, Nora, returns from the depths of the Midna Mine, afterwards the player will be able to participate in various tournaments that the school holds for beginner trainers. Midna Mine The mine located to the right of the Trainer School is a popular place for trainers to use to train their Pokémon. Few people seem to venture into the depths of the cave, which seems to suggest that a greater secret is lurking within. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Items on the second floor of the southwestern-most house|display=Psychic Gem}} )|display=TM55 Brine}} Pokémon Wild Pokémon can be found in any of the four ponds spread throughout the town. On the first floor of the house to the south of the Pokémon Center is a Juggler who will trade his for a or a . On the second floor of the house to the southeast of Midna Mine is a woman who will trade her for any Bug-type Pokémon for an Elekid Trainers Note: No exp or money is gained from these battles; Pokémon may appear in a different order than what is given below. Battle style is assigned to "Set" during these battles and items from the bag cannot be used. The player's Pokémon are healed before each battle. 150px|Ninja Boy|Kyle|0|2|447|Riolu||15|None|236|Tyrogue||15|None}} If the player chose : |bordercolor= |sprite=Damian.png |size=80px |prize= 0 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=XY |location=Midna Town |pokemon=3}} | | | If the player chose Delta Bulbasaur: |bordercolor= |sprite=Damian.png |size=80px |prize= 0 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=XY |location=Midna Town |pokemon=3}} | | | If the player chose Delta Charmander: |bordercolor= |sprite=Damian.png |size=80px |prize= 0 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=XY |location=Midna Town |pokemon=3}} | | | If the player chose Delta Squirtle: |bordercolor= |sprite=Damian.png |size=80px |prize= 0 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=XY |location=Midna Town |pokemon=3}} | | | If the player chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Nora.png |size=80px |prize= 0 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=XY |location=Midna Town |pokemon=3}} | | | If the player chose Delta Bulbasaur: |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Nora.png |size=80px |prize= 0 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=XY |location=Midna Town |pokemon=3}} | | | If the player chose Delta Charmander: |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Nora.png |size=80px |prize= 0 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=XY |location=Midna Town |pokemon=3}} | | | If the player chose Delta Squirtle: |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Nora.png |size=80px |prize= 0 |class=Rival |classlink=Rival |name= |game=XY |location=Midna Town |pokemon=3}} | | | Category:Towns and Cities Category:Locations Category:Torren